ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:IDW Coverage
This page is for news updates and current notes. For properly archived information about the IDW Ongoing Ghostbusters Series, see Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series. All other arcs, crossovers, one offs, and mini series, see Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics. ---- =Release Schedule= ---- IDW Comics Coming in 2016 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 5/25/2016 -Comics coming out very soon: *Ghostbusters: New Ghostbusters TPB - on June 1, 2016 (tentative) *Ghostbusters New Ghostbusters 1 IDW Greatest Hits Edition - on June 1, 2016 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Who Ya Gonna Call? TPB - on June 8, 2016 (tentative) *Ghostbusters International #6 - on June 22, 2016 (tentative) *Ghostbusters International trade paperback - on June 29, 2016 (tentative) *Ghostbusters International #7 - on July 6, 2016 (tentative) *Ghostbusters International #8 - on August 3, 2016 (tentative) -Recently released comics to get... *Ghostbusters International #5 - was released on May 25, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #4 - was released on April 27 and May 4, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #3 - was released on March 30, 2016 *Ghostbusters: Deviations - was released on March 16, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #2 - was released on February 24, 2016 *Ghostbusters: Ongoing Series Volume 3 began with: *Ghostbusters International #1 on January 27, 2016 *Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback - was released on December 2, 2015 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 - was released on November 25, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 - was released on September 30, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 - was released on August 26, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 - was released on July 29, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria! (Collection of all 20 issues of the Volume 2) - was released on July 8, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 - was released on June 17, 2015, **Second Printing August 19, 2015 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut - was released on May 27, 2015 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters trade paperback - was released on April 8, 2015 ---- =Previous Updates= ---- __TOC__ ---- Meet the IDW crew at SDCC 2015! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/02/2015 Passing this along to fellow fans from Erik Burnham on Burnhamania!: "Hey, folks! It’s that time of year again… and I am fortunate enough to once again be attending San Diego’s Comic Con this July 8-11! (Technically, it goes to the 12th, but I have to leave early!) Here’s my schedule so you can find me! WEDNESDAY This is Preview Night! Nothing official on the docket. THURSDAY 1PM-2PM: Super Secret Signing at the IDW booth! This signing is in regards to a project that will be public before Thursday, don’t worry, but isn’t out there yet! Relish the surprise! 6PM-7PM: GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Dan Schoening! Luis Delgado! Me! All together again at the con for the first time since 2012. Come get a con exclusive Get Real #1 cover! FRIDAY 10AM-11AM: TMNT SIGNING at the IDW booth! I’ll be joining some of the other “not the ongoing series” TMNT writers, like Landry Walker, Irene Koh, and Caleb Goellner! Got some SHOTFC to sign? Microseries? TMNT/Ghostbusters? Bring it by! 2PM-3PM GHOSTBUSTERS PANEL ROOM 25ABC Presented by Cryptozoic, we’ll be discussing the Cryptozoic board game (with art by Dan & Luis, and a backstory by me) as well as the Ghostbusters franchise in general. Tom Waltz, Dan, Luis, and I will all be there — who knows what we may have to talk about? Come see! (And check out a play demo of the new board game while you’re there!) 7PM: MASS HYSTERIA @ THE WEREWOLF An off-site fan gathering with me, Dan, Luis, Tom, and more! SATURDAY 10AM-11AM GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Your last chance if you missed Dan, Luis and I on Thursday! SUNDAY Sadly, I won’t be at the con this day… my flight leaves early, and I’ll be heading to the airport instead of the convention center. Catch me before the last day – it’s your only hope!" '--End of Note--' Also, check out the "The SDCC 2015 Preview" to know times for some of the merchandise discussions/unveilings. ---- Category: News and Update Coverage